youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Badges
I've been thinking of customizing the badges for a while, and thought I'd get some opinions on it. It isn't necessary, at all, but to be honest, I'd just quite like to do it. My initial thought was to change the images of the badges and the names of them so they are representative of the series' progression. So you start (as a new user) with no badges, and as you earn them, you progress through the story that the series is telling. Another way to do it is just group related images, and assign a particular subject of images to a badge track. For example, on Avatar Wiki, images of food are used for the page edits track. Any thoughts or suggestions? 00:11, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :I thought it was a proposal to turn off badges. That's disappointing. Fine by me, though don't expect many suggestions from me... I really don't care. ― Thailog 00:50, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::You don't like the badges Thailog? If that's the case then I can agree. They're kind of pointless. Contributing should be its own reward, IMLHO. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 04:32, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :::I've been doing it for 5 years before the badges, so yeah. ― Thailog 11:31, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::I don't mind if we have badges or not, and I don't mind whether we change the images either. For some reason I thought one of the badges had aready been changed to the Hall Of Justice, but now I can't find that one so I may have imagined it. -- Supermorff 15:16, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :::::I kinda like them. Keeps me focused. Being 14.000 points ahead made editing DC wiki boring for me, but here, I have something to accomplish again. Third spot here I come. Only 132 edits to go. :::::I haven't noticed much abuse, but some editors come up with one edit a day to keep the wiki love badge ticking. :::::As for custom badges: I'm okay with that, though I'm not sure we have enough articles to come up with a different theme on each track. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 15:47, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::My main issue with badges has to do with the fact that (on 90% of the cases) they do not incite or reward ''quality edits. Points for adding categories but none for writing a decent sentence? The former everyone can do, but the latter not really. Points for adding pictures someone can just take from other site but none for fixing typos? What about the expanded synopses? That's hours of work that only counts as one edit. Oh, and the "Lucky edit" badge? Seriously? Some editors on the badge list have had almost all of their edits reversed while others further down below actually put some effort into their edits, but have little to show for it. ― Thailog 16:03, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::That's an issue over at the Dc wiki too. Some editors add a lot of synopses, but don't get any badge for it. But people who add appearances get one every other comic because the wiki is built around categories. We tried to make a custom, but it didn't work. And we had that one guy adding a ton of lousy images on dc animated a month or so ago. All removed, but he got rewarded. Badges are fun, but unfortunately, you can't take them away. Only by blocking. ::::::::Luckily, the majority of crap edits here comes from anons. Don't they teach writing in schools anymore? I feel old. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 16:24, November 5, 2011 (UTC) : I love the badges, considering that I am a competitive person in real life. I like being rewarded when I achieve some goal and I like being on top. I am admittedly jelly of the massive points Thailog has procured and the rise in ranks of Tupka217 in just a short period of time. I am too busy with college exams and projects half the time put in the effort I did during the summer; so it is entirely my fault for lagging behind and slowing down on edits, but I must admit that I am one of those editors who manage to make an edit once a day to keep that badge ticking; seriously hoping my campus does not lose power again, forcing me to restart. : Anyway, I do not feel the badges stop me from making quality edits, but they do help me from being bored with the wiki, as I have been with other wikis. Not everyone finds value in editing for the sake of editing, so a little competition should not hurt. Regarding badges not rewarding quality edits, I do not see what anyone can do about it. There are people who will make quality edits regardless of badges and people who won't. I am unable to put in exact words what I am thinking, but I can surely say that I think badges do not stop quality edits in any significant manner. : By the way, i think the badges should be like the ones of the Avatar Wiki. I always wondered why ours seemed so boring-looking compared to theirs. --LLight 00:19, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Ours are just the default Wikia badges. But I completely agree, I don't look at the leader board and think "Oh that damned Supermorff, I gotta beat him," but that's not to say other users don't. And it is nice to just make an edit and see you've made 200 page edits or whatever. 00:26, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Heh heh. -- Supermorff 09:00, November 6, 2011 (UTC) LLight, you were one of those to whom I was referring when I said "others further down below actually put some effort into their edits, but have little to show for it", though I see you are catching up. I don't think badges hamper quality edits, I think they prompt unnecessary ones. ― 'Thailog''' 13:51, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :Although some don't like the badges, there doesn't seem to be any opposition to this, so I'll start testing some images out and then once I have drafts for them, I'll post them here. 06:38, November 7, 2011 (UTC)